Dirty Little Secret
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: This is a oneshot. this is my version on how the gang found out about Jackie and Hyde in season 5. Just a little happy fic...kinda. Full summary inside. Named after the americal rejects song.


_**70's fic**_

Title: Dirty Little Secret

Author: Psyc0gurl0

Disclaimer: none of these brilliant characters are mine

Summary: this takes place in season 5. Donna never found out that Jackie and Hyde had a thing. So this is my version of them finding out, it's a one-shot.

A/N: not to be confused with my other story, this is totally different. It is named after the All American Rejects song, Dirty Little Secret. I thought that they fit well together so here is the little story. by the way it a one-shot if u didn't read the summary.

Dirty Little Secret

I was in deep kissing him endlessly, we had a dirty little secret. I kissed him for the last time as I heard the foot steps overhead. WE had to stop cutting it so close, people could finding out. I jumped off of his lap and sat casually on the couch, fluffing my hair and smoothing my skirt. Steven looked over at me, smirking, which made me want to kiss him even more, which was bad since Eric was coming downstairs.

"Hey guys." he said happily, ever since Donna had come back from California, he'd been Mrs. Mary Sunshine, hopping all over the place and smiling, it was actually getting kind of creepy if I do say so myself.

"Hey." Steven said looking up as he sat next to me.

I smiled politely, "hello Eric, how are you?" I asked still smiling.

He looked at me strangely and turned to Hyde, "Hyde? Is Jackie taking some new medicine we don't know about? Cause lately she has been...nice." he shuddered.

HELLO! I was sitting right next to him. "Wow! Eric thanks a lot, your really nice! God you people are so...inconsiderate I TRY to be nice!" I said smacking Eric on the head, then I looked at my hand, WOW what had just come over me.

"Well I'm going." I said getting up and walking out of the door.

As I walked out I realized that well...I had no where to go, Daddy was on a business trip and mother was...never around. "Crap." I said then looked over at Donna's house, I'll go visit Donna. I thought smiling we hadn't talked in awhile.

I walked through her house and went to knock on her door.

"Hey Donna? It's me Jackie."

I heard 'come in' and went inside, Donna was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Hey Donna." I said smiling, and sitting on her bed.

"Your boyfriends an ass." I blurted out.

She shook her head and smiled. "Yeah well... what about yours?"

I snapped my head up. "What? What b-boyfriend?"

"Oh you know, Kelso, well actually your EX, but whatever, I'm sure you guys will get back together."

I looked at Donna, wow she had no faith in me being on my own. Oh well I'd show her when me and Steven...never mind Steven and I weren't anything it was just a summer thing. Then a little voice said 'No it's almost school starting, the summer is leaving, will you still continue this?'

I shook my head trying to get the voice out. "Um right sure, I just forgot something I'll see you later ok?" I got up and left leaving Donna looking at me confused.

Truth was I really didn't want to hear anyone else doubting me, everyone seemed to be doing that these days, first Eric then Donna. Then again Eric always doubted me.

* * *

Later that night I sat in my empty room, on the very empty floor, in the extremely empty house.

It was quiet and I silently ate my fast food dinner, while watching a movie, it was called West Side Story, and it was pretty good. It weirdly made me think of Steven and myself. We weren't aloud to be together, our "families" didn't want us together. I smiled at the thought, Tony died in the end, I wonder if Steven would ever die for me. I doubt it, it was only a fling right? Right. And I wasn't getting attached. I laughed out loud at that one, who was I kidding I was as attached as this cheese to this hamburger. When did I order a cheese-burger anyway?

I glanced at the clock, it read 11:15. I looked around the room and thought of something to do. This house was so empty. So cold, so dark, so uninviting. I sighed, I wonder what Steven was doing now? Nothing probably, still talking to Eric or...god only knew.

The phone rang and I jumped. I slowly went over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Jackie?"

"Steven?"

"Hey. Wanna meet somewhere?" he asked quietly.

I shrugged, 'sure why not', it wasn't as if I had a curfew. "Sure, where?"

"I'll come over?"

"Fine." then I glanced down at my clothes.

I was wearing oversized pajamas. I had to change, but into what?

* * *

A few days had went by, it was now a week till school started and I still hadn't seen Kelso. Not that I cared I just had to wonder what he'd been doing for oh say 2 weeks. As I walked into the basement, I looked around and saw that everyone was there, but me.

I hesitantly walked over to the only free spot which was on the couch next to Steven. I sat there and looked around, everyone was talking about something, but Steven he was looking at the TV. He quickly glanced at me, and smirked.

The smirk he only shared for me, it was my smirk, it always said the same thing 'we know something they don't know' it was one of my favorite expressions by far, it was the sexist. I smiled back and glanced around the room.

Then I realized that someone's hands were on my shoulders. "What the hell?" I asked standing up fast.

"Jackie!" Michael yelled happily opening his arms.

I looked at him confused. "what?"

"It's me Kelso!"

"I know who you are Michael. But why are you touching me?"

he smiled. "Because! We are dating."

I looked at him confused. "Since when? You LEFT you went to California." I spat out, not wanting to look at Steven.

"So why can't we still date?" I shook my head.

"Because I don't LIKE you anymore, you idiot, I like someone else." he looked confused.

"Who else could you like?" I laughed and shook my head, man what did I ever see in this guy? 'His looks', a voice answered snottily. I shook my head, and sat back down.

"Jackie who else do you like?" Donna asked from beside me.

"No one." I said quietly. "I was just trying to...no one" I said avoiding Steven's gaze, that bore into my head.

He sighed, and I couldn't resist looking at him. He was looking at me, but with a face I couldn't really describe, it wasn't Zen and it wasn't our little look it was...

"Jackie you can'tlike anyoneelse! Kelso always let me look at you!Were will that leave ME?" Fez asked whining.

I laughed. Coming over here was getting to be harder and harder to not just tell them I was with Steven.

"Yeah? I mean we dated for a...long time and suddenly—"

"leave her alone! She doesn't want to talk about it." came Steven's voice, I smiled and quirked an eyebrow.

'Did he want everyone to know?' One side of me wondered while the other side thought how cute that was for him standing up for me.

"What the hell?" Kelso said. "When–"

"I have to go." I said not wanting to talk anymore about this, I got up and walked out, going to Steven's car, hopping he'd leave soon.

A couple of minutes of sitting on Steven's car the door opened and he walked out heading towards the car.

"Hey." he said smiling and kissing me.

"That was a close call." I said leaning in for another kiss.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Well I mean I know you don't want anyone to know so I was—"

"who said I didn't want anyone to know?" he asked looking a little pissed.

"I've been thinking about it lately and I was----"

"what about Michael?" he was starting to look really pissed off.

"Kelso? What does he have to do with any of this? Are you still in love with him?"

I looked down, honestly I didn't know, I thought I was, I loved being with Steven and kissing him, but Kelso would always be my first. I decided to go with honesty for this one.

I looked away and off into the distance not wanting to see Steven's expression. "I-I-I'm not sure, I'm pretty sure I am, but its...weird and complicated."

Steven looked down and shook his head, lost for words.

"Besides you're the one that just wants this to be a fling." I spat,

Getting up off his car.

He looked at me, "Jackie the only reason I want this to only be a fling is because YOU ARE STILL IN LOVE WITH KELSO!" he yelled.

"I am not! I said MAYBE, besides you won't get into a relationship because you are too damn afraid." I said back, shaking my head and looking down, I said in a quieter voice. "Maybe we shouldn't do this whatever this is anymore." he looked at me a little shocked.

"Fine whatever it was just a fling." he said angrily trying to be Zen. I nodded my throat getting tight.

"Yeah just a fling." I said walking away back to my very empty house. Losing the only thing I felt like getting up for in the mornings.

* * *

School had started and I tried to fill my time with Cheerleading and school work. It wasn't working to hot. I tried not to go to the basement afraid that Steven had moved on, or had a girl there.

But one Friday I summed by courage up and decided to head over there, it was the least I could do to show my beautiful face over there. I walked in and everyone was there, I realized that when I scanned over the room and saw Steven, my heart kind of leaped. When I saw Kelso I felt peer hatred.

"Hey guys." I said acting happy.

They nodded a hello at me and continued what they were doing.

"Where have you been my beautiful little cupcake?" Fez asked to me.

I smiled at least someone cared. "Oh I've been sort of busy."

"Doing the Devils work?" Eric muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes of course Eric I'm the devil! But let me ask you this Eric could the devil be SO pretty? NO! So shut up!"

Eric coward like the little girl he was.

That actually felt pretty good letting all of my fury go onto Eric.

"WOW Jackie what is shoved up your butt?" Kelso asked. "First you yell at me then you aren't here for like EVER, THEN you yell at Eric."

"Cheerleading must be going badly since that's all you seem to care about, that and Kelso." Steven said burning me.

I scowled at him. "Get bent Hyde!" I said smirking, taking, your anger out on people was a hellva lot more fun then say, sitting at home watching 'Love Story' with a box of chocolates, which I didn't do.

"SSHHH what the hell is wrong with everyone today?" Donna asked looking at everyone.

"Jackie came." Steven said focusing on the TV again.

"Whatever." I said.

"Ok you know what! We are going to play a game."

Eric and Steven groaned, Kelso just looked around and Fez took out a snickers bar.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because. We need to reconnect." Donna said.

"Donna? What are you smoking? We are fine Jackie just needs to leave!" Steven said turning to me.

"We don't always get what we want." I said back, it wasn't the best comeback but it was taunting him.

"Shut up and YESWE DO! We are going to play this game I learned at Band camp." Donna said smiling.

"Eww!" I shrieked. "Eww Donna you went to BAND CAMP?" I asked scooting farther away from Donna.

She glared at me. "Yes now shut up! So anyway one time at band camp—"

"does this involve nudity?" Fez asked, wiping chocolate away from his face.

"NO can I explain?"

everyone went quiet.

"Its kind of like a truth game. We go around in a circle the first time and say something about the person next to us that is the truth. At band camp we played with saying positive with our councilors but when we played it alone we did truth. So anyway you say something about the truth about them, if the person doesn't want it to be revealed they call 'truth' then that person that was about to say something about them, they come up with a thing that person has to do for them."

"Can it be sexual?" Kelso asked stumbling over 'sexual'

"no." I said cutting in.

"There are limits." Donna said looking at me, strangely.

"I don't wanna play." I said.

"Why not? Are you hiding something Jackie?" Donna asked cursorily.

"NO" I said quickly.

Hyde smirked, "if Jackie's not playing can she leave?" he asked.

I smirked back at him. "Actually I changed my mind I'm playing."

We got into a circle, it went Donna, me, Eric, Fez, Kelso, Steven, Donna again.

"Ok the first time we go around in a circle, after that we just will pick people. "

"out of a hat!" Eric said grabbing a hat.

"It will be more interesting."

I nodded.

"I'll go first." Donna said. "Ok Jackie, I hmmm...Oh I once caught Jackie listening to Led Zeppelin."

"That's not fair! I didn't know what it was.' I whined.

"Jackie! You were singing the words." she said back.

I rolled my eyes, fine. "My turn, Eric, once I walked in on hi----"

"TRUTH!" he yelled.

"Ok go upstairs and steal 6 of Red's beers." I said looking at my nails.

"Jeez, Jackie, you really ARE the devil." he muttered, then went upstairs.

There was silence as everyone waited for Eric to get back, he came silently running back down the stairs 25 minutes later carrying 6 beers, everyone clapped for him then grabbed one.

"Well uh Fez...once went into a gay bar."

Fez shook his head, "that was one time and it wasn't as if I stayed for a long time only...hmmm 4 hours or something, Ok umm, Kelso cheated on Jackie 65 times I counted."

I shrugged not really caring, nothing could surprise me anymore.

"My turn!" Michael sang out, "Hyde, had a crush on Donna." now when Michael said that I felt a pang of jealousy towards Donna, I mean I already knew that, but that still didn't stop that jealousy pang that happened.

"Donna, had a crush on Kelso in the second grade for a year." Steven said smirking I shook my head, that was just wrong, Kelso and Donna?

"Really Donna? Wow that is so—"

"Gee Hyde thanks for telling them that, ok Jackie pick a person." I reached my hand in and grabbed out

"Steven."

what could I say that wouldn't hurt him, wouldn't reveal us, and sound like we still hated each other.

"Ok Steven said I was hott." I said smirking, it was the truth he said it while we made out one time and...well multiple times. "When we went to the prom together a couple of years ago." I finished.

Everyone looked at him, he put on Zen face. "Yeah, whatever."

Eric picked out Donna, "well Donna I never told you this but, I had a crush on your mom 'till about the time we dated."

Donna looked pissed, and she grabbed a name out of the bag, "Fez, once Fez went up to this girl at the hub and asked her to 'bit his hotdog', because he didn't trust the guy who made it."

I smiled at that one, Fez looked like he didn't really care."Jackie. Jackie and----"

"TRUTH!" I screamed getting up.

"Well ok if you insist, Jackie go and...ask Red if you could...hmmm damn this is hard. Go ask Red and Miss Kitty when's the last time they had sex."

I gapped, I was SO not going to do that. "No way Fez I'm NEVER doing that."

"Then I'll tell everyone what you've been up to this summer." I paused what should I do?

"Jackie's been working at a whorehouse!" Michael asked suddenly.

"NO" I said looking at him.

"Then what else could you have been doing instead of pining over me."

"She only wanted you for the 1st week after you left, then she wanted ME Keslo!" Steven yelled, accidently blurting out a hint at what we've been doing.

I gapped at him, what was the matter with him.

"And anyway how do you know Fez?" he asked turning to Fez.

"I watched." he said smiling taking a sip of the canned beer.

I groaned, that was just like Fez, to watch people make out.

"Watched what?" Donna asked.

"Nothing. " I said looking down. "It doesn't matter, it's over." I added.

"Ok its Michael's turn."

"But Jackie----" Eric said

"GO MICHAEL!" I yelled.

"Ok ok! Um I picked out... ha ha that's funny... I picked out... Hyde."

I rolled my eyes.

"Ok well once I walked in on Hyde dancing to Frank Sinatra it was SO funny. You had to be there." he laughed his usual stupid laugh,

I looked over at Steven and smirked. "Wow Steven I wouldn't have pegged you as a Sinatra fan." I said looking at him, he rolled his eyes.

"Well Jackie I would never have pegged YOU as a Led Zeppelin fan." the smirk fell off my face, he had me trapped there.

"Go Hyde." Donna said pushing the hat over to him.

He put his hand in and "Jackie... hmmm... what can I say about Jackie? she mo----"

"truth."

I said not wanting Steven revealing anything about this summer since that's what it sounded as if that's what he was about to do. It was as if he WANTED people to know, like he didn't care. That was actually pretty hott, because that's all I wanted people to do, I wanted to be a real live couple with him, I wanted to be with him openly I didn't care. But I was afraid that if the gang knew he'd chicken out, especially Kelso knowing. That's what this feeling was about, I wasn't still in love with Kelso I was just afraid of Steven not loving me back, not accepting what we had, not wanting to take this any further. I shook my head, I guess I'd talk to him about this later.

"Ok what is up with you two?" Donna asked looking back and forth between me and Steven.

"Nothing." we said looking down.

"My turn!" I heard Fez say somewhere in the background. "I got Hyde! Ok well—"

"I'm serious what is going on? You two are acting as if----"

"Jackie and Hyde have been doing dirty things this summer!" Fez said blurting about this summer out into the open.

"What?"

"What!"

"WHAT!"

"FEZ!" Steven and I yelled at him.

Then I looked at Steven as if seeing him in a new light. "You didn't deny it?" I asked.

"No why would I? I expected YOU to deny it."

I shook my head. "No I WANTED people to know, you didn't."

"I wanted people to know...eventually not right away plus you were still pinning over kelso."

"No I only said that because well...I was scarred."

He was sitting next to me by now, I was vaguely aware of everyone else in the room.

"Of what?"

"Being rejected." I whispered my eyes darting towards his lips.

He smirked, "really? I was too... so you want people to know?"

"Yeah."

"You don't still like Kelso?"

"No." I leaned in and kissed him long and slow, not realizing that everyone else was starring at us.

"What the hell?" Michael yelled.

"What is going on?" he yelled by now me and Steven were all over each other.

"Devil...has hypnotized... all of my friends. Its because of this... STUPID game... Donna! Hyde and the... Devil!" Eric muttered.

I broke apart from Steven and glanced at everyone.

"We have a dirty little secret to tell you guys. Me and Steven have been— Steven stop it's distracting."

He smirked looking over at Kelso who had an astonished look upon his face.

"W-w-w- h-h-how?" he fell off his chair landing on the ground with a plop.

"I have entered the twilight zone. Jackie has taken over the world—" Eric yelled.

"Listen me and Jackie are dating so get over it! Kelso stop being a drama queen and Eric stop calling my girlfriend the devil."

I gasped kissing him hard. "I'm your girlfriend?"

Steven shrugged picking me up in his arms, taking me to his room.

"Maybe."

I smirked watching as Donna, Eric, and Kelso's gapping faces went out of view.

Our Dirty Little Secret was out, but some how it was still dirty.

(A/N: Just a little happiness for some peoples fav couple, since most out there are kind of depressing. This was a one-shot that i kept think of while I listened to the song. Hope you enjoyed and review if you want, actually reviews would be great. Thankx)


End file.
